Another Duke
by Spitfire0
Summary: Along lost cousin of the Dukes is moving into Hazzard and accidently gives Boss Hogg a way to put the boys in the state pen
1. Cousin Xavier

_It was another normal day in Hazzard County, which means the General Lee is tearin' up the roads. _

"Watch it, Bo!" Luke Duke yelled from the passenger side as the General just missed a car that turned onto the road in front them.

"Me watch it! The dang fool cut in front of me!" Bo shot back. At that moment a police car pulled out of the trees, its light's flashing and siren wailing.

"Rosco. He probably saw you almost wipe out that car." Luke said grimly. He picked up the CB and said, "Rosco, I know you saw that car cut in front of us. Why don't you ticket him instead of wasting your time trying to catch us?"

"All right you Dukes! Pull over! I've got you for speeding and for reckless driving! That car was just driving along and you nearly sideswiped him. Khee khee, I've really got you now!" Rosco replied.

"We're going 55 and maybe you should get some glasses." Luke said into the CB.

"Don't you back talk me, just pull over!"

Bo shook his head and turned down a dirt road. "Say, Luke is that bridge fixed yet?"

"The one at the river? No, their still working on the one that Rosco knocked the side off of when he chased us about a week ago."

Bo floored the petal and shot up an embankment. "YEEHAW!" they yelled as the General Lee flew over the river.

"You Duke's think you're so good, watch this." Rosco muttered also flooring his petal. He soared, but didn't make it across the river, landing halfway across with a huge splash.

The Dukes in fact did watch Rosco jump, and after watching him clamber out of his car looking like a drowned rat, drove off. "Luke, you better call up Cooter, tell him Rosco tried driving on water again."

"I thought he was doing his fish imitation." Luke said with a grin as he picked up the CB.

Half an hour later Rosco was dripping in Boss's office at the Boar's Nest. "Rosco, if you come here to tell me you lost the Duke's one more time," Boss said through a mouthful of raw liver," you will be-"

"The night rent-a-cop-"

"-the night rent-a-cop-"

"-at Shortie's All-Night Rib Shack."

"-at Shortie's All-Night Rib Shack. Fortunately, however, I have a foolproof plan to put the Duke's in the state pen for the next ten year's."

"Boss, you said that about the last plan."

"Rosco, the last plan fouled up because you blabbed the whole thing over the CB and the Duke's heard you. Now if you'd hush up, I'll tell you what we're going to do. Today, someone docked a boat at my dock on Chockatee Lake. I made him show me his registration and he did. Xavier Nathanial is his name and said he was giving that boat to the Duke's. So here's what I want you to do."

_Who do you suppose this person who's givin' a boat to the Dukes is?_

The General Lee pulled in front of the Duke's house. "Whose car is that?" Bo asked looking at a sleek sports car parked next to Daisy's jeep.

"No idea. Let's find out." The cousins walked inside. Inside, Jesse and Daisy were sitting in there living room talking with a well dressed, rather handsome man The cousins first thought was that he was some government official or a city slicker.

"Here they are." Jesse said. "Xavier, meet my nephews, Bo and Luke."

"Hello." Xavier said, standing.

"Howdy." Bo said, shaking his hand. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am, though rather distantly, you're cousin."

"Distant cousin? Uncle Jesse, how come we've never heard of him before?" Luke said, also shaking Xavier's hand.

"He's, like he said, very distant."

"You see, I like to live near family. I lived in Atlanta until my parents died. I researched my family and found out that my closest living relatives are the Dukes of Hazzard County. Related by Jesse's mother having a sister. I have to tell you this place is hard to find."

"It sure is nice to have some more family in the area." Daisy said looking at Xavier with something close to adoration.

"Why, thank you." The all sat down.

"So what do you plan to do, Xavier?" Bo asked. "I'm sure Jesse would invite you to stay at our house."

"Oh, no, I plan to buy a house in town. You see, I'm a very good mechanic, and I sold my garage in Atlanta so I could build or buy one here in Hazzard. In fact, I saw a nice one I just might buy."

"Don't do that!" Daisy said. "Cooter is our friend, all though I don't think he'd sell that garage for anything."

"Not only that, but with the suit and tie, you don't look like an ordinary mechanic." Jesse said, with a laugh

Xavier tilted his head down to conceal a smile, then said. "No I suppose I don't, but you're seeing me in the clothes I thought would leave a good first impression. It seems I should have come in jeans and an ordinary shirt. I assure you, you'll probably never see this outfit again. Since I still want to start out on the right foot I have something I'd like to give you. You see, I love fishing, my parents gave me a little motorboat when I moved out. I thought you'd like to have it."

_I should've guessed. But this fellow seems nice enough. Don't go nowhere folks._


	2. Car Ride

Soon after their conversation, Xavier was looking out the window at the bright orange paint on the General Lee, "That sure is a loud car." He said, shaking his head.

"The General? She's more a racecar then anything, if that answers your question." Bo said, laughing.

"I'm a big NASCAR fan. That Cale Yarborough, is something or what? He keeps winning race after race. I wish I knew his secret."

Bo and Luke grinned at each other, it had been them who helped Cale make his turbocharger that won him so many races. "Want to take a ride in the General?" Bo asked.

"I'd love to. Might give me some tips when I race my Nellie against him."

"Nellie?"

"Oh, I named my car Nellie. One time I was giving my friend a ride in her. I went airborne and my friend yelled 'Whoa Nellie!'. So she's Nellie." Everyone laughed at this.

They went out to the General, and after the three clambered in through the windows, they were off. "Say, why don't we go look at the boat, you gave us." Luke said as they pulled onto the road.

"Fine by me." As they drove they noticed Rosco was pulling away from the docks. "That sheriff, he pulled me over as I entered town."

"Did he ticket you?"

"He tried. When he mentioned why he was pulling me over, going 55 in a 35 zone, when I know the sign read 55, I decided to test your fuzz out."

"So you got away."

"Sure did. His car is built for speed, not turning. He has a few fences to repair and he almost hit someone. Anyway, I lost him after noticing this, I turned down some road and he didn't notice, as he was yelling at the person he almost hit."

As they laughed, Luke said, "That's Rosco for you." They all got out and checked out the boat. It was a medium sized motorboat. "Wow, we have the biggest boat in Hazzard now."

Xavier smiled. "I was worried you'd think I was really cheap."

"Duke's are never cheap, even if they're distant. One of you're ancestors lived on our farm and was raised with our morals."

"What about that Boss Hogg? He tried very hard to find something wrong with that boat. Right after I told him to register it under you're names."

"Him and Rosco have been trying to throw us in jail ever since we were put on probation."

"You're father said you were running 'shine. I never did, but when you live in Atlanta you really can't."

They were about to leave, discussing moonshine running and the former Hazzard Ridgerunners, when Bo said, "Don't look now but Rosco's watching us."

As they drove off, they hadn't gone far when Rosco started chasing them. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Bo said.

"I've got an idea." Xavier said. "We can have some fun with Rosco."

He explained the plan really fast to them. Laughing Luke said. "I like your thinking. Rosco and Boss will have you on their hit list though."

"If they want to mess with me, they'll have to play they're A game. You wouldn't believe some of the scrapes I've gotten out of."

Bo was about to reply, when Enos pulled out in front of them, as they spun around Rosco blocked their escape route. "You got one now?" Bo asked.

_I hope he does 'cause I sure don't. _

"Let's see what he wants first."

"All right you Dukes! Step out of the car!" Rosco yelled.

"What for Rosco? We haven't done anything."

"I want you out of the car so I can arrest that criminal that you have in the back seat of your car."

"Me?" Xavier asked, climbing out of the back. "Whatever for?"

"For evading arrest and consorting with those no account-low down Dukes."

"If you're going to bring me in you going to have to give me a good reason, not escaping a phony ticket and spending time with my cousins." This caught Rosco off guard as he paused, open mouthed a second from putting the handcuffs on Xavier. This was all the distraction Xavier needed. He handcuffed one of Rosco's hands, yanked Rosco to the ground, then handcuffed his hands together. He jumped into the General and yelled, "Drive! Drive!" The Duke's slammed into the front end of Rosco's to get it out of the way then roared off as Rosco tried to free himself from the cuffs and Enos jumped back into his car.

_Wow! That was pretty neat. Don' go nowhere, folks._


	3. Hogg Warning

The General Lee roared down the road with Enos hot on their tail. "I can see how you get out of scrapes so well. I'm amazed the police didn't chase you to Hazzard." Bo said.

"The cops in Atlanta are better then yours, but they're fair. I don't know what's up with these people."

"Enos here, he's a good person working for the wrong side, so don't blame him. Rosco is owned by Boss Hogg." Bo slammed on the brakes turned the car completely around, then sounded Dixie as Enos almost overturned his car copying the move. The moment on two wheels lost so much ground that by the time Enos had recovered, the General was almost out of sight. Enos followed them when the General suddenly turned down a side road, leaving Enos staring down Rosco's car, which was approaching from the other direction.

"Possum on a gum bush!" Enos yelled swinging his car right, just as Rosco tried to turn causing the two cars to hit each other on the side.

"Enos, you dipstick! You scuffed up my vehicle and you lost them Dukes." Rosco yelled over the CB.

A little while later, at the Boar's Nest, Boss was digging into a different platter of food, when Rosco came into the office. "Boss, I got some bad news." Rosco said immediately.

"Rosco, you had better turn in your badge rather then tell me that the Dukes got away."

"That Xavier Nathanial, he's the Duke's cousin."

"So?"

"We have a new enemy."

"Rosco, will you buy me a microscope."

"What for, boss?"

"So I can look for your brains, Rosco. I told you to watch the Dukes, not chase them when you see them. You could've fouled up the whole plan! In fact you might have already!"

"They were with Xavier. He's the guy who ran from me earlier."

"Rosco, you dipstick! This is even better news! We're getting three Dukes for the price of two. This plan will work against him also. Now get back to you're position before you screw this up."

"Yes, boss" Rosco tried to take a bit of Boss food, but Boss Hogg slapped Rosco's hand making him draw back.

At the Duke farm, Xavier sat down next to Daisy at the dinner table. "Sorry I'm late, but I thought I should look more acceptable." He now wore a red shirt and very worn jeans.

"You do, just don't be late to dinner again." Jesse said in a gruff, stern voice.

"Yes, sir." He said respectfully. After the dinner prayer he, said, "Daisy, I've never had a real country dinner, and this is incredible. Are all country meals this good?"

All the Dukes looked at him with a new respect. "I think Daisy made it just for you." Luke said with a sly grin, seeing that Daisy looked a little breathless.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Whoever it is is late. They let us finish our prayer before interrupting our dinner." Jesse said standing up to get the door. The three boys prepared to run, just in case.

Jesse opened the door to reveal Enos was there. "Hello Jesse, I just want to start off by saying I'm not here to arrest anybody."

"Come in then Enos." Jesse said standing back.

"I can't, Boss Hogg sent me to deliver a quick message then get back to work." Enos looked at Xavier. "Xavier, Boss Hogg welcomes you to Hazzard, but warns you against trusting the Dukes." Enos looked apologetically at the family, then continued by saying, "Boss Hogg knows you have given them a boat, so he says that if the Dukes go sailing in it, you should go with them just in case."

"Thank you Enos, but how could I not trust my own family? But even still, I plan to go fishing with them tomorrow."

"If you want my opinion, do trust the Dukes. They are honest and true. The only wrongdoing they've done is speed when me or Rosco chases them. Several times I've thought they did something wrong only to learn Boss Hogg or Rosco tried to make it look that way. I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to work." Enos put his hat back on and returned to his car.

Jesse sat down and after a moment said, "I don't like this one bit. Boss Hogg trying to warn you away from us. I think he might be trying to get us in jail again and doesn't want to have you as an enemy as well as us. Perhaps you should lay low for a while."

"I don't think he needs to Uncle Jesse." Bo said. "Go on cuz, tell Uncle Jesse the move you pulled on Rosco."

After dinner, Daisy and Xavier where sitting on the Duke's front porch watching the sun set. "That sure is a nice car you have." Daisy said, "It looks like Boss Hogg's old moonshine running car."

"He used to run moonshine to? The county commissioner?"

"He wasn't commissioner back then. He and Uncle Jesse were best of friends."

"And now they're enemies." Xavier looked at the sinking sun. "I've got a feeling I'm about to get caught up in something really big."

"With you beside us, I can't see anything getting in our way. Everything you've done so far, driving a really good car, tricking and evading Rosco, and not being scared of Boss Hogg, you might as well add Duke to your name."

"Thank you Daisy." After a moment he said, "How would you like to add Nathanial to your name?"

Daisy spun around. "I wouldn't mind at all!"

"Just a thought. But let's not jump to far ahead. We're still getting to know each other."

_Uh oh, you single fella's might have some serious competition on yer hands. Don't go nowhere folks._


	4. Every Hoggg has his Day

The next day, as they had planned, the three boys went fishing. Xavier wasn't very good though, and quickly gave up. "Just keep trying." Luke said, battling a huge smallmouth bass. "They'll bite eventually."

Xavier shook his head. "I don't have the patience to fish. Must be my racing instincts. Careful Luke, that line is going to get tangled in those weeds by the bank." Suddenly, Xavier bent over looking beneath a seat. "Um, do you guys obey your probation?"

"Yeah, as long as the situation permits, why?"

Xavier straightened, grim faced. "Because this isn't mine." He lifted his hand holding a gun flat in his palm.

Bo took it from him. "How did it get on your boat?"

"I don't know, but I didn't put it on here."

"Just throw it over, Bo, if Rosco or Boss happen to drive by, we're in trouble." Luke said, ignoring the bass he was fighting with. Bo quickly dropped it in the water.

Boss was about to dig into some more raw liver when Rosco's voice broke over the CB. "This is Rosco Peeeeeee Coltrane calling Boss Hogg, you got your ears on little fat buddy? Come back."

"Rosco, I'm not your little fat buddy. You had better have the Dukes in your sights."

"Good news, good news! The Dukes took the bait and I've really got them as soon as they dock that boat of theirs'."

"You do! Heh, heh. Excellent! I'll meet you at the sheriff's office. Over and out." Boss Hogg almost forgot about his raw liver as he headed for the door, then quickly ate it and headed out the door and told his chauffer to drive him to the sheriff's office.

"I don't think you caught enough fish, Luke." Bo said grumpily, like Xavier having not caught anything, while Bo had pulled in 5, all quite large.

Luke was about to respond when Rosco jumped out of the brush, gun leveled. "All right you Dukes! Freeze!"

"Put that peashooter away, Rosco, what exactly do you want to pin on us now?" Luke asked.

"I've got you this time! I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya!" Rosco said gleefully.

"What for Rosco?"

"For violating your probation."

A twinge of unease ran through Luke, "What are you talking about?"

"You had a gun aboard that boat of yours."

"You're going to have to do better then that."

"I've got proof, and don't try running for the General, I've flattened one of your tires."

"You did _what _to the General? And what proof."

"This." He held up a photograph of Bo holding the pistol aboard the boat.

"So that's what you were doing at the docks yesterday isn't it." Xavier said, glaring at Rosco. "Planting a gun aboard the boat."

"Hush!" Rosco said, handcuffing Bo and Luke. After he forced them into his car, he said, "Boss Hogg warned you Xavier. If you don't get away from the Duke's they'll take you down with them." Rosco drove off, leaving Xavier looking furious.

_Looks like Rosco's got them good this time._

Cooter was just finishing the final touches on a car when a voice came over the CB. "This is NASCAR Nathanial calling Crazy Cooter. You got your ears on? Come back."

He picked up the CB and said. "This is Craaaaazy Cooter. What can I do for ya?"

"Cooter, I'm a friend of Bo and Luke's, they're in trouble and I need your help."

"I'd love to help but I'm afraid it's too late. Rosco just pulled up and he's got both of them."

"Darn it! I can't change a tire as fast as them. By the time I had, Rosco was gone. Keep an eye on him will you, I'm on my way back to the Duke farm to try and find a way to work this out."

Xavier, speed into the Duke farm almost running over a chicken in the progress and slide to a stop next to Uncle Jesse, who was milking the goat. "Just what do you think you're doing almost running over my chickens? And where's Bo and Luke?" He asked as Xavier climbed out of the General."

"We've got a problem. I found a gun aboard my boat. Rosco planted it there then got a picture of Bo holding it right before we tossed it off." He shook his head. "The boys are in jail all because of the boat I gave you, it gave Rosco a reason to arrest the boys! It's all my fault!" Xavier slumped down on the side of the car. "I shouldn't have even come here."

"Now Xavier, don't take that tone. This isn't the first time they've been put in jail and I doubt it's the last. Tell you what, why don't you go pick up Daisy at the Boars Nest, we might need her help getting them out."

At the Sheriff's office, Boss Hogg gloated at the Dukes in their cell. "So you Duke's had a gun on your boat did you? Finally got tired of you arrows did you? I thought you would eventually."

"We once thought you'd get tired of failing to put us in jail or Rosco would get tired of chasing us. You're still doing that. We have used arrows all this time and still do. You planted that gun."

"Say what you want Bo Duke, but the picture says a thousand words, and to summarize it, you boy's violated probation. I think you boys will spend ten years in Atlanta." Boss Hogg laughed then turned and went to his private office with Rosco. "Rosco, you did well. I think you might find a little extra in your next cut. Now on to the next phase of the plan. Jesse doesn't have enough money to get the boys out on bail, so Xavier might try to get them out by saying it's his gun, which he doesn't have a registration for. You arrest him for possession of a concealed weapon. Then we have him and the Dukes."

"Uh, Boss if he says it's his gun won't we have to let the Dukes go?"

"Yes we will, however after he turns himself in, we will take the Dukes to Atlanta to be tried for violating probation, he'll be serving a jail sentence here and won't be able to testify. Then we have reduced five Dukes to two. After so many years of trying we finally nabbed the Dukes for good."

_So Boss has plans for Xavier also. I hope he can get himself out of this one to. Don't go nowhere folks._


	5. Any Ideas?

Xavier, Daisy and Jesse all met up at, as Jesse called it, still site number two. They had just sat down when Cooter pulled up in his tow truck. "Sorry I'm late Uncle Jesse. I had to answer an emergency call."

"Cooter, for the last time, I'm not your Uncle Jesse." Jesse said. "Xavier, sit down before you wear a hole in the ground."

Xavier who was pacing back and forth anxiously replied, "I can't, sir. I can't forget Bo and Luke being driven to prison in that cop car. All because of me. I brought that boat, I got them taken to prison. This is all my fault!"

"Darn it, Xavier. I already told you that this is common around here. We'll work a way out of this!"

"Maybe Jesse. But I think I should have a shot at it alone. I got them into this mess. And I darn sure am going to get them out of it."

"Spoken like a true Duke. However, Dukes work together. We've got to do this together."

"He's right." Cooter said. "Bo and Luke have been bailed out by us three many times. All we need is them out to help us and we'll clear them in no time."

"Well, I have an idea. And it will involve you. However, I think all you really need to do is play along and this will fall together."

"Just a cotton-picking second here." Uncle Jesse said. "Are you saying you've got no plan and you just hope this will fall together?"

"Better. Look, try something if you want. I've got to get to Atlanta and back as fast as possible."

"What? What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm stalling Boss Hogg and Rosco. I think they might have it in for me to. With me gone, they'll be forced to wait before taking the boys to Atlanta. I hope you think of something. If not I'll be back with a plan." Xavier got into Nellie and roared off.

"I swear that thing runs like the General." Cooter said. "Maybe he knows what he's doing."

"Uncle Jesse, let's go visit Bo and Luke. Maybe they can help us form an idea." Daisy said, watching the Nellie vanish.

"Well, well if it isn't Jesse and Daisy Duke." Boss Hogg said when they arrived. "Come to pay your respects to the boy's before they go to Atlanta for ten years? And where's that long lost cousin of theirs? Has he taken my advice and realized the Duke's will drag him down?"

"J.D. Hogg you know as well as I do that my boys didn't bring that gun aboard the boat."

"Oh, then who did? Could it be Xavier?"

"No, he wouldn't get them in trouble intentionally. Look could we bail them out?"

"Sure if you got one thousand dollars on you."

"One thousand dollars?" Daisy yelled. "You know we don't have that much money."

"That's right you don't. Maybe your friend Xavier does provided he's still willing to help you. But you want to see him, go right ahead."

The moment that they saw Bo and Luke, Bo said, "Where's Xavier?"

"He went to Atlanta. He wouldn't say why, but I think he's getting bail money."

"Or maybe he knows what low-life's you Dukes are. Khee Khee." Rosco snickered, having followed Jesse and Daisy down. "You boys are finally going to pay for everything you've done. You can't get out this time."

"Rosco, will you can it and let us speak alone?" Jesse said.

"Fine then, but don't try anything funny."

As soon as he was out of sight. Luke asked. "Any ideas?"

"None. Xavier is feeling really guilty and he looks like he means business. You should have seen him."

"Well what if Rosco is somehow right, and he's gone for good, what are we going to do. All our Duke shucking and jiving, we can think of something."

"What we need is you two to break out. You are the only ones who can break in, steal that picture and get rid of it."

"Rosco has already expected that. When Enos brought us our meal he kept his gun on us until our cell was locked again."

"Well keep your eyes open, we'll think of something." Jesse and Daisy left as Boss waved them off still chuckling heartily.

Later that night Daisy, Jesse, and Cooter all tried to think of a way to get that picture or clear the boy's names. "I'm sorry to say this Uncle Jesse, but I'm at a loss." Daisy said.

"Well, when faced with a problem, sleep on it, and a solution will come. We'll meet tomorrow with whatever this night brings us." Jesse said. They all said good night and Cooter drove home.

At about that time, Boss was having a meeting in his office at the sheriff's station. "So you say you can get rid of the last two Dukes."

"I sure can Boss. They'll be in prison soon, I know just the way to do it."

"Excellent. What do you want in return?"

"Just their farm. And I think I'll throw in one percent of Hogg Enterprises profit. From what I here, that's about fifty percent any normal business profits."

"It is. All right then! You got a deal." The two shook hands. Boss sat down in his chair laughing happily as he puffed his cigar. "You know you're not half bad. You're a good person Xavier Nathanial."

_I can't believe it! That traitor! Don go nowhere folks. _


	6. The Trap

Xavier smiled. "Just one thing though, if you double cross me or give me one less penny then you've promised, you are going to wish you'd never even seen me. I'm going to be twice the enemy the Duke's ever were to you. Also I'll be able to get them out of Atlanta so you'll have me and the Dukes to recon with."

"Heh, heh, don't worry about that. Rosco gets ten percent of ten percent because he doesn't catch the Dukes. If you do, you get all of your cut."

"Uh, Boss, I caught the Dukes earlier today, does that mean I get all of my cut."

"Rosco, you dipstick it was my perfect idea, which you nearly fouled up anyway! You will get your usual!" turning back to Xavier, Boss Hogg asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Now Boss, I can't tell you that, it'll spoil all the fun. Just trot down to the Duke farm at first light and you'll see. But first I want to ask you something, can I see that picture of us with the gun?"

"Sure, it's right here in my desk. I'm going to keep the memento of finally beating the Dukes with me at all times." Boss pulled the photo out of the drawer and handed it to Xavier.

"Well, Boss that was a good plan. How have the Dukes gotten out of so many scrapes if all your plans are this good?"

"Because Rosco usually screws them up or one of his dipstick deputies does. Rosco, if you screw up Xavier's plan, you'll be fired and I'll divorce your fat sister, Lulu."

"Uh Boss, how am I supposed to arrest the Dukes if Xavier doesn't tell me what he's going to make it look like they did?"

"Don't worry about that Rosco. You'll understand when you get there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse walked into the kitchen to find Daisy making breakfast. "Have you got any ideas, Uncle Jesse?" she asked, looking like she'd hardly slept.

He was about to answer when Cooters voice came over the CB. "Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb, this is Craaaaaaazy Cooter comin' at ya. Any of you Dukes home on the Hazzard net? Come back."

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up Cooter?" Jesse replied.

"Nothing good. I think Rosco might have Xavier. Does he drive that sleek silver car? If he does, it's outside the Sheriff's office. Listen, I'm going to try and get them out, but I need you to distract Rosco and Enos for a little while."

"Don't worry about that, it sounds like they're here, just get them out." Jesse went to the door and opened and sure enough Rosco and Enos were pulling up outside. But that wasn't what got Jesse's attention, it was the still behind the house and all the bottles of shine around it. "What in the?"

"All right, Jesse! Just hold it right there, khee khee, looks like you've been making more moonshine, why you'd hide that still in your backyard though?"

"Now you hold it right there, Rosco. You know as well as I do that I promised this U.S. of A. Federal Government that I wouldn't make no more shine. That is not my still and I don't know what it's doing in my backyard."

"Hush! I'm going to cuff you and stuff you!"

"Rosco, you can't do that!" Daisy said in dismay, "I can't run this farm alone."

"Should have thought of that when Jesse started making shine, shouldn't ya, khee khee." Rosco laughed gleefully as he handcuffed Jesse. "Best hire some hands Daisy. Or you could just sell the farm."

"Rosco!" she yelled, but he had driven off. "Enos, can't you help me."

"I'd be glad to, Daisy, but Boss has got me working seven days a week. I also would love to get your family out of jail, but the evidence is solid. Bo holding a gun and I can see that still there. I'm sorry Daisy, I really am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy headed off to work an hour later, still distraught over the fact that she was the only Duke left. "Hey Cooter, you out there?" she called over the CB.

"Sure am, Daisy."

"Any luck on getting Bo, Luke, or Xavier out?"

"Nope. Rosco's getting smarter. There isn't a single key in the sheriff station. But I was wrong, Xavier's not in here. I had a car pull in for servicing, by the time I was done his car was gone."

"All right. Listen, Rosco's bringin' Uncle Jesse in. Someone planted a still in our yard."

"You mean you're the only Duke not in prison? Daisy watch yourself, they're gonna be after you."

"I know. Call me if you get any ideas." Daisy said, parking the Dixie outside of the Boar's Nest.

Meanwhile, Rosco had locked Jesse into the cell right next to Bo and Luke. "What'd they get you for Uncle Jesse?"

"Somebody planted a still on our farm. Where's Xavier?"

"Why are you askin' us? We've been stuck in here."

"Cooter said he saw Xavier's car parked in front of here."

"We haven't seen him."

"Now what in the world was Xavier doin' here?"

At that moment, Xavier was at the Boars Nest with Boss Hogg. Boss Hogg was settling behind a plate of raw liver. "Xavier, the deal was all the Dukes. One Duke is currently in the lobby of this here Boars Nest serving drinks."

"And as long as she is, I can't pin anything on her. When she gets off, give me a couple hours and she'll be joining her family. In fact, another ten year at least violation will be on her." Xavier pulled out a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Boss Hogg asked, "Evidence against her."

"No. I thought we might have lunch together and chat. This is my favorite food, shrimp."

_Shrimp … in Hazzard County? I'm startin' to wonder who this person is._

"Well sit down then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hogg Enterprises. What sort of stuff do you do? And I'm not talking about banking. I mean stuff like… like how you used to be a Ridge Runner." Xavier said rummaging through his bag, then pulling out some pre-cooked Shrimp Cocktail and some sauce.

"Oh. That sort of stuff. Heh heh, you name it, we probably do it. Some stuff is out of bounds for me though, like drugs, but I still have people run me moonshine. I smuggle stuff, I even have some people stealing stuff."

"Wow. You probably spin some real money that way. How do you hide this stuff from State Police?"

"The usual tricks, good drivers, hiding it in funeral cars, switching license plates."

"Impressive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Daisy was walking to her jeep. "Daisy!" someone whispered. Daisy jumped, and saw Xavier hiding in the shadows of the Boars Nest.

"Xavier! Are you ok? Cooter said you were at the Sheriffs Office." Daisy asked, also jumping into the shadows.

"Yeah I was trying to swipe that photo, but Boss is keeping it on him, so I'm out of ideas. Anyway, want to go on a little picnic while the sun is still up, I brought some fried chicken from town." He held up his brown paper bag.

"I don't know if I can Xavier. How I can I do that while my family is in prison."

"It won't do you any good worrying about them when you can't do anything. Come on, maybe a little relaxation will help you think of something. In your presence, who knows what I could think up?"

"Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt." They both got into Nellie and drove off.

_Wow, he's slick with words to. Don go nowhere, folks._


	7. Hoggwash

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Bo asked.

"I'm sure Cooter, Xavier and Daisy will think of a way." Jesse replied from the next cell.

"Speaking of Xavier, where in the world do you suppose he is?" Luke asked. "He hasn't visited, nobody's seen him since you saw him roar off in Nellie."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope Daisy's ok, she's all alone." Luke glanced out the cell's window. It was getting dark outside.

"She'll have Xavier, I think she's falling in love again. She's probably fine." Bo said.

"No she's not!" Daisy said angrily. Rosco came down the stairs herding Daisy in front of him. "Uncle Jesse, Xavier turned on us! He's working for Boss Hogg!"

Rosco opened Jesse's cell and pushed Daisy in. "Xavier did what? And what are you in here for?"

"Xavier tricked me. He took me on a picnic, when we got back, he told Rosco to arrest me for stealing."

"Stealing what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, well we got the whole Duke clan. Heh heh, all the Dukes are in jail and for a long time I imagine." Boss Hogg said coming downstairs, Xavier, still holding his brown paper bag, right on his heels.

"Xavier, when we get out of here you'll wish you never even laid eyes on Hazzard." Bo said, glaring at Xavier.

"That won't be for ten years. By which time your farm will be gone and Xavier will be very rich."

"What are you talking about J.D.?" Jesse asked.

"In return for putting you all in jail, Xavier gets your farm and one percent of Hogg Enterprises profit."

"I wouldn't accept it, Xavier." Daisy said. "Its dirty money, it will take you down."

"Don't worry about that Daisy." Xavier said a little smugly, "I get out of trouble quite easily."

"You'd better hope so. Because when we get out, us and Cooter will never let you rest." Luke said, also glaring at Xavier.

"Maybe you should buy out Cooter. I'm sure you'll have the money and abilities to run that garage." Boss Hogg said. This hit the Dukes hard, remembering what Xavier had said at their place.

Suddenly Cooter burst in. "Xavier? You switched on us? And what's Daisy doing in there?"

"She tried to steal Xaviers car. That's Grand Theft Auto." Boss Hogg replied.

"I did what?"

"You tried to take his car. As soon as he admitted he was working for me you tried to take control of the car."

"That's ridiculous!"

"So, the boy's are here for violating their probation, Jesse for making moonshine and Daisy for Grand Theft Auto. Looks like you'll all be in for a while."

"Boss this is ridiculous. Every one of those charges are fakes." Cooter said angrily.

"Hush!" Rosco said. "So when do we leave for Atlanta?" Rosco asked.

"Right now." Boss said triumphantly.

"Hold it." Xavier interjected. "Time for you to hold up your end of the bargain, Boss. The deed to the farm."

Boss pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Xavier. "You'll have to wait until the next armored truck to get your payday though."

"That's fine."

"Now to Atlanta!"

"Hold it." Xavier said.

"What now, Xavier?" Boss asked.

"I highly recommend you drop all charges against the Dukes." Every jaw in the station dropped, except Daisy who wore a triumphant look.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you take the boy's to Atlanta you'll be joining them in the state pen."

"What?"

Xavier reached into his brown paper bag and pulled out a tape recorder. "It's been in this bag since you first saw me with it."

Xavier rewound it a little then pushed play. Boss's voice came out, "Oh. That sort of stuff. Heh heh, you name it, we probably do it. Some stuff is out of bounds for me though, like drugs, but I still have people run me moonshine. I smuggle stuff, I even have some people stealing stuff."

"Wow. You probably spin some real money that way. How do you hide this stuff from State Police?" Xavier voice said.

"The usual tricks, good drivers, hiding it in funeral cars, switching license plates." Xavier switched it off.

"You take them to Atlanta and I hand this tape to the FBI."

"What…but…what do you want?" Boss Hogg spluttered.

"I want all charges on the Duke's dropped. I'll drop Daisy's myself, since it was false and I pressed it, and I want the photo of Bo holding the gun. In return you get the tape recorder. Since or deal is canceled by all them getting out of jail, you can also keep your filthy money and the deed to this farm."

Boss Hogg glared at Xavier. "Fine I'll do it. I should have known better then to trust a Duke." They exchanged the tape for the photo as Rosco opened the cells.

"Xavier, why didn't you tell us what you were doing?" Bo asked, laughing.

"It had to be convincing. I told Daisy what I was doing on our picnic, since I needed her in jail to get your deed as the added weight to get you out."

"Boss warned you Xavier. Next time, all of you will be in jail, not just the Dukes." Rosco said angrily, then followed Boss outside.

"You're a true Duke." Jesse said. "Only a Duke could pull a shuck-and-jive that good."

"You know, Xavier you ain' half-bad." Cooter said, looking at him.

"Please don't say that, that's what Boss said when we made our deal." Turning to Bo and Luke, Xavier said. "Anyway, since you're out of jail now, maybe you two should punish me for this by trying to beat my Nellie in the General on the way home."

"I'll ride with you." Daisy said, winding her arm around Xavier's. Laughing the Dukes walked out of the police station.

Boss Hogg watched them drive off venom in his eyes. "Those Dukes!" he suddenly burst out. "I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

_Well things are back to normal in Hazzard. Except that the General has some competition on bien' the best car in Hazzard._

The End

_Thanks to all my readers. _

_Spitfire0_


End file.
